


The Warriors: The Pilot

by Sharkboy305



Series: The Warriors [1]
Category: The Warriors (Sharkboy305)
Genre: Eventual Romance, I Tried, Male Protagonist, Middle School, No Romance, Season/Series 01, Superheroes, Teenagers, The Warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:40:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharkboy305/pseuds/Sharkboy305
Summary: Season 1, Episode 1: Meet our first Character (And main character) Tommathy Lin Lee although he prefers too be called Tom.In this episode it will mostly focus on Tom and every Character you will probably meet down the way and trust me their gets to be alot of them
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: The Warriors [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129418





	The Warriors: The Pilot

**Author's Note:**

> I probably set the bar way too high for what I am capable of writing at the moment.....well meet my new series The Warriors  
> Something that I have had plans for like four years and i really wanted too do something with it so here it is

A Weird voice-over begins while staring down at a bunch of kids rushing from their houses for the beginning of the new School year

???: Here is a question to ask, What is a Pilot?. Well some people will immediately think of someone who flies a Plane but that won't be the type of Pilot were looking at, Instead, it's about Show testing to see how people like it and that is what this is all about.

The scene is then quickly flashed from an overview of a bunch of houses to Two Kids rushing past the neighborhood as they race ahead of one another ''Oh my God Mark I swear if we become late on the first day of school I will have huge problems with you!!!'' Tom shouted out to his Friend as they both rush towards their new school.

''My fault!, Please if anything you were the one who was too busy singing in the shower'' Both Boys ran toward their school with their Legs, and Chest beginning to hurt ''I have a voice of an Angel and you know it!'' Tom snarked at his Best Friend before rushing into the School parking lot and slammed into the side door which clanged together before locking up and leaving the two panting boys stuck outside. Tom fell onto his bum, trying to catch any air he could with his hurting lungs and legs.

''God I think I'm going to barf

''Please don't say that'' The two then slowly stood up and looked around their new school before making their way around the building and headed towards another pair of doors. The doors were pushed inwards and Tom's, and Mark's ears were filled with a shattering screech as millions of new Students rushed past them, bumping into them before disappearing into the huge crowd. Tom and Mark walked around the place before reaching into their Backpacks and pulling out schedules of their own.

Tom Thought (Aka something to get used to): Ok my first day of Middle School, its time to make a Huge impact

But what Tom didn't know was an untied shoelace bouncing on the floor and getting caught under his left foot. Taking that right step forwards causes Tom to slip and fall towards the ground.

But before his face met the floor a hand grabbed ahold of his backpacks strap

Tom: Huh...whah, what the?

Tom shouted out as he ripped from the grasp of one of his friends who had caught him before falling down.

Finn: You know if you want to do this whole "I'll be the most popular Student in school" then your going to do even harder than this shit

Finn quickly stepped forward as Mark and Tom continued to follow only for them to be interrupted by a small group of laughing kids before they stepped forward

Chip: You know Finn's got a point Tommothy

Another one of Tom's friends stepped forward with a nice smile and chuckle on his face which Tom didn't mind except for the name Chip used to call

Tom: I told you not to call me that

Making a disgusted face before the Four boys began walking down the hall each with a schedule in their hands except for Tom and when the question came around to where he was Tom dug into his bag and pulled (More like Ripped out) a crumpled up piece of paper. The four continued to walk down the halls before splitting up and walking towards their own classes which finally left Tom by himself as he entered a nearly empty class with five students at most.

Sitting down and quickly fixing his Blue Buttoned up shirt and remembering something Finn had said four days before school started "Why in God's name are you wearing a suit" the boy had asked before Tom pointed out that A it wasn't a suit instead of a Buttoned up shirt, and B it was to match his light Blue hair that had been dyed six weeks before school and when Finn asked why did he dye his hair Tom said that it was to make a difference but Finn suspected that he did it because of his favorite Character that Tom had loved since age six.

A few hours into the school day and Tom was right down the locker struggling to open it, how people were able to do this on their first try is something that has gotten him confused. But as he struggled against the door a small whisper came from behind his ear.

???: So I'm sure we can try finding which Teacher we can throw eggs at for when Halloween comes

He whipped around to find Britney smiling right at him

Tom: For Gods shakes Britney can we go one School year without causing any trouble especially on the first day?

Britney then put her back against Tom's locker just as he finally got it open which resulted in slamming the locker shut and causing a groan from Tom

Britney: Well it's not my fault your boring

Sliding down the locker before jumping up and reaching into Tom's locker and pulling out a pencil which caused him to yell at her but Tom found it useless to do so the two began walking down the hall again and when doing this Tom finally got a chance to look around the new school, it was obviously filled with new welcome back posters for any of the older ones and Welcome new Students for the new ones that struggled to find their classes. There was an auditorium that also fitted for the Gym class and for stuff like the basketball team just a little way down from the entrance he and Mark came from. This lead down to a split in the middle of the school with three halls splitting from one another.

Going down the Left hall lead right to the Theater room which then looped to the side of the Auditorium, whereas the Right hall lead down a simple hall with just more classes and the last hall, Middle hall lead down a bigger hallway filled with three rows of halls that had more classes in them and off to the right of it was the Library which Tom would soon become a personal favorite of his. Finally, it leads to the main office and past that the Lunchroom and beside it the Art room.

Outside was the parking lot and the place where kids would be picked up by either their parents or the school bus. Tom slammed into someone's back which throws both of them to the ground which gets a laugh from Britney and some glances from nearby students.

Britney: You know Tom maybe you should stay focused more instead of having one of your inner monologue

Tom sat up rubbing his head as he looked back at the person wearing a simple suit, a White buttoned-up shirt, and black pants, oh he was also wearing a tie which Tom thought was unnecessary.

Catrine: Tom why can't you learn to look where you're going?

Catrine, another one of Tom's friends stood up, rubbing the back of his head before helping Tom get up.

Tom: This is the second time something embarrassing has happened to me and she is not helping

Pointing his finger at Britney who has begun holding in a laugh "I want to smack her one of these days" Tom muttered as he leaned into a whisper at Catrine's ear "Well we better get going cause we've got five minutes before class starts" Tom sat up fast ''I don't think the Teacher will get mad if i'm late right?, You know cause first day of school thing.'' Catrine only raised an eyebrow before Tom spun around to head off to Math ''Oh and by the way, maybe stop wearing so many goddamn suits everyday, it's not someones funeral'' Tom was than off before a respond was out

''He has a point'' Britney took a step next to Catrine. ''Oh shut up'' Biting back. Tom headed towards the Class as fewer kids littered the halls. He reached it and followed some other kids into the room. Mrs. Wish was the head Teacher and she patted some piles of paper as the last bunch of kids came into the class. Tom walked in as the door shut and the bell rang, Mrs. Swiss looked up and gained a frown at Tom and for a second he didn't understand why until a thought came to him a second later _Oh this is the teacher my Brother loved pranking_ Tom chuckled at the stories his older Brother, Peter would tell him. Stories of Peter and his friends going around and causing trouble for Mrs. Wish were basically common through the school so Tom figured she was going to expect him to do the same and you know what, yeah maybe.

''Okay welcome class to your new year at Sindune Middle School, we're all excited to kick off this new school year with a bang'' She walked around before grabbing the papers and began passing them out ''These papers are for you to write on, since some kids here don't like talking in front of one another you'll be writing some stuff about you before being passed around the class'' Mrs. Wish said while plopping an empty piece of paper in front of each student _You know what, this is far better_ Tom thinks as he begins filling out stuff he can think of

Tom had gotten so lost into his paper that he completely ignored some weird kid looking at him in fact it isn't until he's halfway done before spotting the Kid _The hell. Why is this kid staring at me?_ The spotted kid wore what Tom assumed was a Tie die shirt filled with Greens, Reds, Blues, and Yellows, God Tom could remember the first time he made a Tie Dyed shirt. Mrs. Wish then begins the process of passing the papers around and Tom takes a look at everyone before being handed one very interesting one. The Paper had the usual, Height, Birth date, Age, Favorite Movie, Food, everything Tom could think of except for a little question on the bottom _Want to be friends?_ Tom knew who was asking the question, Tie Die kid is now reading another note as the final one reaches him ''Okay Class now that everyone has read the notes we can go to someone we liked and talk'' _Wait so what was the point in passing the notes?_ Tom sighs cause he probably knows who's coming towards him so maybe a few answers and then out of this nightmare and just like Tom predicted once people were allowed to roam the kid sat right next to him ''You should look where your walking so you don't trip next time'' Tie Die says and it clicks in Tom's head ''Oh my God it that what i'm known for now?'' He mutters back to the kid who gains a smile _That's all your known for now Tom great job._

Any thought of Tom being nervous are thrown out the window as he and Tie Die get into some conversations. Tom learns the basics such as Name, Stephen Blatin, Height 5'5 so around his height, Age 12 another thing him and Tom have in common.

Before they now it the bell rings and the class empty's with Tom and Stephen walking out with both heading to first lunch (Their school has two lunches one after second period and the other after third). They enter the lunch room where a bunch of kids walk around picking up trays, its's big, really big which makes sense since the school gained a lot more kids than last year (about 800 new kids)


End file.
